Stark Raving Mad
by rukia9922
Summary: Loki is back and this time he's got a fullproof plan. Get inside Tony's head...literally. Find out all of his secrets and then use them against him not just that but use them to break him, use them to drive him to the brink of insanity, to drive him Stark raving mad. "I break Iron Man I break the Avengers and Earth will be left defenceless against me!" Suicide but no swearing.
1. Black smoke and Tony chokes

"LOKI!" Tony shouted in the robotic Iron man voice "Stop this right now, we beat you once with an entire army, we can beat you again alone."

Loki looked at the Avengers in battle positions ready to fight then he glanced at the brunette reporter and her camera man filming the whole thing, Steve/Captain America caught his gaze and moved in front of them with his shield sending a silent message. Loki smirked "Well you may have beat me when I worked with those imbeciles but now I have a plan and no ones breathing down my neck forcing me to speed up the process."

Natasha questioned "and what would be the brilliant plan that could take down the Avengers?"

Loki smirked evilly and tapped his noise thrice "Ah but that would be telling I'd much rather let you figure it out, I mean Natasha isn't reading people your specialty? Well read me."

Loki again looked at the Reporter again and Tony yelled at him "Hey your fights with us, she's just here to show The Avengers' awesomeness to the world, so how about you step into these especially made handcuffs and save yourself the embarrassment of losing twice."

Loki smiled "Well I guess I could tell you what I hope my plan will achieve. My plan is to break Tony Stark, the Iron Man and in doing so I will break the Avengers," He grinned menacingly and looked right at the camera "And when I break the Avengers the World will be defenceless, you will fall to your knees and beg me for mercy, I will rule Midgard and you will bow before me!"

The Avengers stared at him in silence and then Tony started laughing "Oh yeah It's going to be _so _easy to break me, it's not like I survived torture in Afghanistan or flew into an unknown black hole-y thing and almost died multiple time, but you know what I'm sure it will be super easy. Listen Loki firstly you can't break me, secondly the Avengers are professionals they aren't going to let me stop them from stopping you so that's a cute plan Reindeer Games but no."

Thor warned "Tony do not underestimate my brother I have no doubt we can beat him, but if he puts his mind to it he could crush you like a fly."

Natasha narrowed her eyes "no Thor he said he wants to 'break' Tony and us he means mentally not physically, he plans to drive Tony insane."

Clint snorted "Not on my watch he won't."

Bruce said "You know Tony being crazy probably wouldn't make that much of a difference, I'm one of the few people who can see what he gets up to in his lab and let me tell you he is the very definition of Stark Raving Mad."

Steve rolled his eyes "You remember I'm a soldier and the reason none of us got along in the first place was because I was always comparing them to soldiers, we lose soldiers on the daily... not that we'll lose you Stark."

Tony hadn't even looked at them, his eyes trained on loki "And tell me how do you plan on driving me insane, what do you plan on doing?"

"THIS!" Loki yelled and suddenly he was black and forest green smoke.

He flew straight into Tony's mask and there was a muffled yelp as Tony struggled to get out, suddenly The suit flashed and said in a monotone voice "Emergency protocol Alpha red" and Tony Stark came tumbling out of his suit. He stumbled but didn't fall he looked at the other Avenger who looked concerned and said "I'm fi-AAH WHAT!" He was cut off by the dark Loki smoke rushing into his mouth, his veins all glowed Black for a second and Tony fell to his knees, cluthing his throat as if unable to breath.

"TONY!" Everyone yelled

Tony got up slowly, he was shaking noticeably and was deathly pale " What just... what just happened?" he was stunned and in shock

Clint replied "You just ate Loki."

Steve snorted "Tony didn't eat Loki."

Thor bellowed in his thundering voice (NO PUN INTENDED) "Indeed, Loki used a technique lost to the Asgardians as we... they thought that the Mortals were not worthy, blah, blah, blah, anyway if a god is in peril danger or in hiding, they can reside inside a mortal body, they can remain undetected for years."

Natasha interrupted "Seeing as that was just broadcasted across the whole world that's not his motive."

"Right," Thor continued "Although Tony cannot be controlled directly he can influence his thoughts and see every single thing that has ever happened to him, any pain Tony feels Loki will feel also, I was never taught how to reverse this but it should be in the Asgardian library at home."

Tony looked at Thor "Wait! Loki my- our number one enemy, arch nemesis, is reading my mind and know all my secrets AND ALL THE STUFF I KNOW ABOUT S.H.I.E.L.D.! And on top of that he can INFLUENCE MY DISCICIONS AND CLOUD MY JUDGEMENT! This is not cool... and Fury's going to kill me even if this isn't my fault."

Bruce sighed "Thor if you leave now how long will it be until you can come back?"

Thor beamed "You are in Luck my fellow Avenger, I have been storing the energy for two travels so I can go there and back no problem the only thing is finding the right books, it's a large library."

Tony looked relieved "good go! Cure me!"

Thor nodded and shouted at the sky "MJÖLNIR PORTAL!" Then he disappeared in a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.  
>Suddenly Natasha and Clint had Tony pinned to the ground Tony yelped "WHAT NOW!" Clint looked bashful "Sorry but while Loki is in your head you're a liability."<br>Tony blanched "You're kidding right. YOU'RE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Natasha looked grim "'fraid not Tony." Tony sighed and shook his head but he didn't say anything more on the matter 


	2. Helicarriers and paparazzi

**I forgot to do the disclaimer before but even though I presume you already knew this I don't own the Avengers, Property of Marvel.**

"So let me get this right," Fury was seething "Stark is being controlled by the Earth's number one enemy!"

"Hey Fury I know your mad but don't take it out on me I really haven't done anything this time." Requested Tony

Fury looked at Natasha hoping for some insight "Any immediate side affects?"

Natasha was about to say no when Tony interrupted "Per-lease Loki is much too smart to have-" he cut himself off by clamping his hand over his mouth "I didn't say that. I mean I did, but that wasn't me."

Nick sighed "so that's the side affect for sure praising Loki against his will. Maybe we should get you off the helicarrier before you decide to anger Bruce."

They all laughed. Tony cringed "you know what, there is something you can be mad at me for, and I have no idea why I'm saying this seeing as every fibre in my body is telling me not to, but I hacked SHIELD database and know most of your secrets so now Loki knows them too."

Fury's eye twitched "You hacked SHIELD. And now Loki knows everything. STARK!" he looked like he wanted to kill Tony

Tony laughed "You think I am scared of you just because you're the director of SHIELD! Well guess what!" then his face went blank "I totally am. What am I saying? Man this is annoying!"

They all exchanged looks Steve asked "Tony are you ok?"

Tony's anger flared suddenly "Why would you care Rogers!" they all looked taken aback then tony looked bashful "Sorry, childhood issues."

Steve looked confused "Against me? What could I have done I was frozen?"

Tony's mouth twitched like he and Loki were fighting for control of his mouth, they deemed that Tony won because he remained silent glaring at himself Clint leaned across to Natasha and whispered "This is so weird."

The Spy whispered back "For once I agree with you." Then she said to the rest "I propose that we put Stark on hou-Tower arrest, we can keep an eye on him while Thor finds the antidote."

Fury looked around "all in favour?" Natasha, Clint and Steve raised their hands "All oppose?" Bruce and Tony raised their hands "I don't even know why I asked this isn't a democracy. Anyways motion carried Stark's on house arrest."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Tony was on the ground Natasha, Clint and Steve were acting as body guards as they were bombarded with questions from the paparazzi accompanied with flashing cameras.

"Tony! Is Loki controlling your actions or persuading you in any way?"

"Does this put us in danger of being attacked by Iron Man?"

"Does Loki intend to take over the world again?"

"How did Loki get out of jail?"

"What did SHIELD and the other Avengers have to say about this?"

"How long will Thor take to get an antidote?"

The questions went on Tony was biting his lip so hard it started bleeding at one point he said "You know what-" before stopping himself again

"Tony! What were you going to say?" another faceless reporter yelled

Clint stepped forward "Tony is not being controlled by Loki, the only part of him that has been compromised is his mouth, he keeps saying stuff and then cutting himself off so we are now his public speakers. We have no idea what Loki is planning. And we will have to ask Thor how Loki escaped. SHIELD has placed Stark on house arrest so as not to compromise anything but we don't believe he is a danger to anyone."

During this speech Tony's hand had moved involuntarily towards his phone he was about to press the Iron man button when he realised what he was doing he yelped and everyone turned to him he held out his phone and said slightly panicked "Clint take this."

"What?" Clint asked confused

"JUST FREAKING TAKE IT!" he yelled having a full on panic attack Clint grabbed the phone looking extremely confused

"Tony what just happened?" Another reporter

Tony answered without hesitation "It seems Loki's divine god-like powers have-Dammit I didn't mean to say that! What I meant to say is that idiot Loki just controlled my hand and being a Stark my phone is never just a phone."

A reporter came forward "Stark are you saying that Loki tried to use you Iron man suit?"

Tony looked like he was trying not to but spoke "that is exactly what I'm saying." The crowd gasped and some even backed away Tony cursed himself "man Fury is going to kill me."

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the first one but It's better to be short and frequently updated than long and barely even updated right!**


	3. How does it feel to have Loki inside you

**A/N: I recently re-watched the events of Iron man 3 and this story is directly (well not **_**directly**_**) after the Avengers movies. NO IRON MAN 3! Iron Man 3 doesn't exist!**

Being Tony Stark he couldn't handle house arrest without at least some publicity time so the Daily Bugle managed to get their top Reporter Mary Jane Watson (something about being used to sarcastic super heroes) and her camera man Peter Parker to get an exclusive interview at the Tower. Of course Steve, Clint and Natasha were close by watching him carefully.

"So Mr Stark can you explain what happened?" asked Ms Watson **(I keep writing Lois Lane and then correcting it. She will always be **_**THE**_** news reporter.) **

Tony flashed a smile at the camera before answering "Well Ms Watson my theory is that Loki turned himself into pure though just like the Greek Goddess Athena did in the myths and projected himself into my head via smoke." He cringed and added involuntarily "Of course I shouldn't be comparing the great race of asgardians to those weak Olympians." He blinked "Did I just say that?"

"uuuh, yes. Yes you did. Loki I assume?"

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Said Tony slightly bashful, only slightly.

"Mr Stark how does it feel to have Loki inside you?"

At that Clint snorted from the corner while Natasha glared at him and Steve whispered loudly "Get your head out of the gutter." **(I got this idea from ****Post U Later**** thank you for reviewing)**

Tony ignored them and said "well it's... unsettling. Especially as his master plan is to drive me insane and well that might not be too difficult if all the studies on the brain and human psychology are correct."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Well I was kidnapped and tortured for 3 months lots of stuff happened in that time, I may be Iron man but I'm still technically a civilian I wasn't prepared for that. And then there's the whole flying a nuke into a wormhole and falling back to the ground thing."

"I can see why that would be unsettling, having someone know your thoughts. How in control is Loki?"

"Well usually it's fine but sometimes he takes over my subconscious and I say some random shit about Norse gods or how amazing Loki is, you can tell when Loki's in command though 'cause I go all stiff. But don't worry the other Avengers have a 24/7 watch on me, in fact Steve Natasha and Clint are standing over in the corner right now." He pointed to the three Agents **(Steve is an Agent isn't he?) **Clint with his bow; Steve with his shield and Natasha with her guns. They waved at the camera.

Mary Jane turned to the other three Avengers and asked "Sp has Mr Stark been more of a handful than usual?"

Natasha answered "Well he's been easier to laugh at because of all the random things he blurts out."

Clint added "He is more or less the same except he admitted he was scared of Fury, he's never gonna live that down."

Tony gripped his chest and made a face Natasha saw this and said "Tony are you in pain?"

"I don't know."

JARVIS said from the ceiling "Sir your scans indicate that you are in pain."

While Steve asked "How can you not know if you're in pain?"

JARVIS said "your heart rate has elevated and with the arc reactor it is sure to cause pain."

"Well I can feel my heart rate elevating but I'm not in pain, at least my chest doesn't hurt, it's actually my head."

"My scans say your head is fine Sir." He paused "It is possible that under the circumstances the pain is psychological."

Steve exclaimed "You mean Loki's putting his plan into action!?"

As if to answer his question Tony collapsed on the floor holding his hands over his ears and curled up in a ball "Tony!" everyone in the room yelled

Natasha pulled out her communicator "Bruce, Thor Tony just collapsed on the floor Bruce get in here Thor hurry up we need that cure." Then she alerted Fury but told him they would handle it. She crouched next to Tony and said softly "Tony, Tony can you hear me?"

Tony's eyes were screwed shut and his hands were over his ears he was mumbling something but he didn't show any signs of registering Natasha they all looked at each other unsure what to do when Clint suggested "We could call Pepper, she'd know how to deal with Tony."

Bruce walked in and countered "But Pepper's never had to deal with _that_." He gesture to the crumpled bundle of sadness that was Tony

Bruce knelt next to Tony and checked his pulse "elevated pulse, brain pains for no reason, what to do."

"Come on you're a doctor do doctor stuff!" exclaimed Steve

"I'm not that kind of doctor!" Bruce repeated for the 100th time since they had met "But I think I have a short term solution, no one scream." He took a deep breath and then yelled really loudly in Tony's ear.

Tony leapt up "whaaaaaa..." he looked around "what the hell happened?"

"We're not entirely sure."

JARVIS said "I ran the symptoms and it appears you had a panic attack probably caused by Loki seeing as there was no obvious trigger. Sir could you please describe what you saw and heard."

"I was in... space, that wormhole and the nuke was on my back but instead of blacking out and falling back to Earth I was awake and the hole closed before I could reach it, I was stuck in space with everyone thinking I was dead. And then it shifted I was back in Afghanistan and they were water boarding me again and I couldn't breathe and every single criticizing voice and insult started talking at the same time and it got really loud in my own head hence why I was covering my ears and then I heard the Hulk yell and I woke up."

Bruce said "The Hulk didn't yell, it was just regular old Bruce. It's a short term solution."

"Well find a long term solution because I don't ever want that to happen again!"

**A/N: Read and Review! Guys I'm planning some major meltdown in the next chapter so look out for it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited!**


End file.
